warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Garr9988/New Canon Stuff
Currently watching the BTS podcasts for Season 4, nearly to the end of it, and I found two very interesting things. 1. As seen in this screenshot from the opening sequence of The Ones You Love, anyone want to guess what his is? It is the set used to create the Apollo 11 lunar landing film from 1969, the first time man walked on the moon which, incidentally, has been the subject of a conspiracy theory irl. The theory you ask? That the landng, or at least the first one which was shown on TV, was entirely a hoax. And this artifact seems to prove that theory to be true in the show's canon. However this flies in the face of several things, the first being the Moon Rock mentioned in the book which came from Apollo 11. Although not directly stated, it was implied that the rock was the one from the original opening sequence from Seasons 1 and 2 (interesting side note, a writer for the show wanted to reference the rock in the Finale). With the canonicity of the book already in question thanks to Edna Millay's Candle, could we disregard that Rock as non-canon as well and say that the 1969 landing was indeed a hoax? Or can we concoct some sort of viable scheme so both artifacts can exist? Affectos also pointed out that the Moon Rock's existence goes against a piece of Eureka canon. In the episode Sights Unseen, moon rocks are stated to be radioactive and contain the element Aluminum-26, vital for the creation of an invisibility-inducing invention. Whether it was said that all rocks, the entire moon, or just a few moon rocks are radioactive, I do not know, but anyone who watches Eureka and has access to that episode can discuss it themselves, I'm not savvy on the subject. 2. Mrs. Frederic and her teleportation. As mentioned in the podcast for another episode, Jack Kenny and another crew member theorized that Mrs. F's pearl necklace was what allowed her to teleport. In the commentary for The Ones You Love, Jack confirms that the necklace is indeed how she "pops" in and out of rooms. However, he sais he has "an idea of what it is and how it works," but he didn;t want to mention it in the commentary. This leave 3 points up for discussion: First, whether we should consider this canon, as Jack is sorta the Word of God, and change the Tree of Idun (and the escape of Mrs. F from the Suicide Forest, I should add); how this effect is transferred to Claudia as Caretaker when she, instead of pearls, wears a string of miniature skulls instead; and whether Irene is wearing that necklace when she cannot teleport while Paracelcus is Caretaker. The reason the last one is up for debate is because in an ealier commentary in the same season Jack says that, in the episode where Irene, Leena, and HG confront Artie in the B&B about the Astrolabe, they have Mrs. F walk out of the room without popping out. They said they had to have her walk out with Leena because people would question why she didn' just vanish, specifically because they would make a big deal out of her ''not ''being able to teleport later in the season, meaning he considered the necklace to be an artifact while still aware of the Caretaker shift in power. As I have not reached that episode yet I have not seen whether she is actually wearing her pearls or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988